The Insurance Guy
The Insurance Guy is a horrid monstrosity that will stalk players in their own home, trying to sell them life insurance and killing them if they refuse. When the player sleeps in their bed, The Insurance Guy will appear at the foot of their bed in the middle of the night, slowly pulling off their bed sheets and waking them up. He has a very low chance of spawning. When the player sees him, they will be rendered unable to move, and The Insurance Guy will ask them if they want to buy his insurance. If the player refuses, The Insurance Guy will keep pressing. If they keep refusing, he will brutally kill them. When he attacks, the player is able to move again and fight back. However, The Insurance Guy is very resistant to most forms of attack. Holy damage can kill him rather quickly, however. If the player accepts his insurance, he will give them a contract. To fill it out, the player needs to give The Insurance Guy a soul. After giving the soul to him, he will leave, and the player has life insurance. If the player dies, they will Respawn at the last safe area without losing any items and with all damage to weapons and armor restored. However, the player will have to make a payment every in game month to continue the service. Any companions/familiars will also get the same benefits as the player. After the player accepts his insurance, however, he will begin to stalk the player in their own home. Sometimes, rarely, when the player looks into the mirror, he will be behind them, but if the player turns around, The Insurance Guy is nowhere to be seen. If the player uses a Matter Stone armament to erase The Insurance Guy's physical body, he will remain as a shadow, and continue attacking, now only able to be harmed by Holy Damage or by light. If the player meets his brother, The Pizza Delivery Guy, before him and accepts the Pizza Delivery Guy's service, the Insurance guy will not spawn. The Insurance Guy will also try to call the player through Observer 4. Description The Insurance Guy has the build of an adult human male. He wears a dark blue formal coat over a semi formal shirt, as well as dress pants and neatly shined dress shoes. However, his skin is chalk white, and his face has a rough and veiny texture. His eyes are strange and deformed, and his mouth is wide, reaching almost literally ear to ear in a permanent, unchanging smile. He has no nose, no hair, and no earlobes. Quotes "Do you want to buy insurance?" -The Insurance Guy's offer "I sell life insurance." -Specifying his offer. "I only need a small down-payment of your soul. Or any significant soul, really." -Naming his price. Trivia * His mouth moves while speaking, but he cannot frown or change his smile. * He is presumed to be a demon. * If the player is killed by him, the game over screen will show the Insurance Guy staring right at the screen, pointing at his briefcase, and saying "If you had life insurance, you wouldn't be where you are now!" Category:Enemies Category:Notable NPCs